


I Dare You

by sooshissi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshissi/pseuds/sooshissi
Summary: Keith tells Lance he couldn't take him and Shiro at the same time, and there's one thing you never say to Lance, and that's "You can't do it."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaspurrlock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jaspurrlock).



> This fic is inspired by Tumblr art by jaspurrlock, seriously, go check it out, she's such a good artist!

“Come on Keith! I can do it! let me do it!”

“No, you can’t! You’ll tap out before it gets too far, claiming ‘you aren’t up for it anymore.’ Trust me Lance, YOU. CAN’T. HANDLE. IT.”

Shiro had heard them arguing before he even got to the door, debating on whether he should let them argue or break them up. Before he had the chance to decide, the doors hissed up, Lance leading a confused and red in the face Keith by his elbow, upon seeing Shiro he grabbed his vest with the other hand and towed them down the hallway to his room. 

“L-Lance, wait, where are we going? Did Keith do something again?”

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING SHIRO,” Keith was struggling against Lance, trying to break free.

“Calm down Shiro, Keith said I couldn’t take both of you and I’m going to prove him wrong,” Lance walked faster the closer they got to his room.

“Lance, you usually always take the both of us?” Shiro gave Keith a confused stare and watched as Keith got even redder.

“He means… Both of us, at the SAME time.” Keith wouldn’t make eye contact with Shiro, making him even more confused. 

“I’m sorry, I still don’t understand.” Lance sighed, stopping in front of his door and shoving them both inside, “what he means is, you’re both going to fuck me, at the same time.” It was Shiro’s turn to turn bright red at the sentence that casually fell from the Blue paladin. 

“Lance I don’t think this is a good idea…” Shiro glanced at Keith, who was still red. 

“I knew you’d say that it’s why I prepped earlier, hoping to have the argument I did with Keith, you’re welcome.” Lance took a bow, making Keith let out a moan and Shiro groan. 

“Okay, fine,” he grumbled, “we’ll try it, but, you remember our safeword right?” 

Lance grinned, eyes shining mischievously, “Wait, really? Shiro holy shit,” he practically leapt at Shiro, pulling him into a kiss, causing him to fall forward, catching himself on the bed before he and Lance hit the ground. 

“Fuck,” they stopped kissing to stare up at Keith, whose pupils had blown wide, staring agape at Shiro and Lance. 

“Keith,” Lance let out in one breath, “get over he and strip me,” he turned back and kept kissing Shiro, the latter moaning into Lance's mouth, grinding their hips together. 

Keith got Lance clothing off in record time, ignoring his comment of ‘someone’s eager, huh?’ and quickly attaching his mouth to Lance’s neck and sucking. Lance let out a moan, and detached himself from Shiro’s mouth, pulling Keith in for a kiss. 

As the kiss broke off, Shiro stepped back and removed his clothes, hearing his pants hit the ground, both Lance and Keith moaned.

“Where do you want us?” Shiro’s voice was strained, doing all he could to not stroke himself, in fear he wouldn’t last long enough to get into Lance.

“I wa-,” Lance let out a breathy moan as Shiro licked his nipple, smirking as is hardened. “I want, Keith under me and you in front, please.” 

Keith quickly moved, settling under Lance and removing the shiny metal plug slowly. Lance was always loud, but in bed, he was mainly groans and silent screams, the pleasure rendering him speechless. 

Even though he was already prepped, Keith slips two fingers in and gave a hard thrust, managing to hit Lance’s prostate the first time, which surprised both Keith and Lance. 

“H-holy fuck Keith,” Lance’ trembles, the pleasure too much, but not enough. “Please.”

“Please what?” Shiro let go of his nipple, “Good boys ask for what they want.” Lance’s eyes shot open, not realising they had closed and stared at Shiro, and loud moan ripped from his throat.

“Fuck me, please, fuck, just, please. I’ll be a good boy.” Lance was starting to cry, his sobs not loud, but only with tremendous effort. 

Keith rubbed his sides, soothing him, “You’re such a good boy Lance, we’ve got you, you know? We love you.” Keith was affectionate in the bedroom, and it drove both Lance and Shiro mad. 

Slipping his finger out, ignoring Lance’s whine, quickly positioned himself under Lance, along with Shiro’s help, slid Lance down onto him, groaning at the tight heat. 

“Holy f- Lance, you’re so,” he cut himself off with a moan as Lance began to move, he couldn’t set his own pace because of Shiro, but he was moving as well as he could. Feeling Keith brush against his prostate he jolted, moaning louder than before.  

Shiro practically growled as he stilled Lances movements, he slathered himself up sometime after Keith entered Lance, although he wasn’t sure where Shiro found the lube.

“I’m gonna,” Shiro tapped against Lance’s thigh, signalling him to open them a little wider, once Lance had done what Shiro wanted he lined up and pushed slowly in. All three of them held their breaths.

“Lance, Lance you have to breathe, relax for me, come on, you’re doing such a good job. You’re such a good boy Lance.” Shiro had his head in the crook of Lance’s neck, murmuring and kissing him while Keith ran his hands all of Lance. He let out a shaky sigh, relaxing enough for Shiro to fully sheath inside him. Keith groaned at the delicious friction between his dick and Shiro’s. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” Lance was a babbling mess, moaning out a string of curse words and Keith and Shiro’s names. “M-move, it’s good, it’s so good, I love you so much, ah.” Shiro started grinding himself into Lance, his thrusts being met by Lance, as he was starting to get more into it. Keith was a mess below Lance, the heat of Lance’s insides and Shiro’s dick getting to him. 

They continued for few minutes before Lance jerked, grabbing for Shiro’s back.

He came untouched with a silent scream, his dick jerking, clenching around both Keith and Shiro, making them come as well.  The room was filled with heavy panting as Lance fell against Shiro, mouthing against his neck.

 

“Ha, and you said I wouldn’t,” he let out a shaky breath as Shiro pulled out, causing Keith to slip out as well as their cum, “wouldn’t be able to take it.” 

Lance laid down beside Keith dozing off.

“Keith, you knew Lance would want to prove you wrong right?” Shiro sighed, heading to the bathroom to get something to clean Lance and Keith up with. 

“I know, that’s why I did it.” Keith sat up and kissed Shiro, taking the rag to run it over Lance’s back side, “and I’d do it again, you know.” He put the rag on the ground and pulled Shiro in the bed, “and something tells me so would you.” 

 

“Yeah, well, we’ll see,” Shiro replied as they both curled around Lance, drifting off with content smiles. 

  
(They definitely do it again.) 


End file.
